


Prima Congressus Syndrome

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Throw Your Weight On Me [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Graphic, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pictures, Questions, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After finding out that Stiles is pregnant, they continue talking and Stiles provides more information about what happened that night with Jackson.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Throw Your Weight On Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68
Collections: Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #327: Disappointment, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #329: Opposite





	Prima Congressus Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be great... I'd like to know what you think. 
> 
> I wrote this back in May and I didn't post it before because I haven't written Jackson's reaction since people were not very interested in my writing anymore. Given that I might never write it, I have decided to finally post it.
> 
> Words' meaning with a "*" is explained at the end.
> 
> Thanks so much to DreamingPagan for her help with the name of the syndrome between other things.
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta for her advice.

  


“So, what the hell happened?” Scott finally asks. “After the thorough kissing, I mean.”

“Well… like I said, things moved along… you know…” Stiles smiles and blushes a bit. “And I swear, the last thing I expected was for him to want more than that. I swear that I wouldn’t have been disappointed if that’s all that had happened. Actually, it didn’t really cross my mind, but I wasn’t thinking much either to be honest. So, when he asked me if I wanted to go upstairs, it took me by surprise…” Of course, he knew what that meant… at least it meant doing more than kissing.

“But I didn’t hesitate. Like I said, I wanted him and it felt right. He held my hand and guided me upstairs.” Needless to say that Stiles had only ever been downstairs at Danny’s house and Jackson probably had figured that out. “When we closed the door of that bedroom, he held me against the door, and he kissed me and I can’t explain it but there was a connection between us, okay? It wasn’t just a quick fuck—Just the opposite. I felt that he really wanted me and that’s all I wanted for my first time. I wanted to feel desired and I also wanted it to be with someone who knew what he was doing, you know?”

Scott simply nods. The truth is that he knows Stiles better than anybody and he’s not surprised in the least by anything he’s said.

“So, no he didn’t take advantage of me. I reached to unbutton his shirt and he asked me if I was sure. He asked me twice and I agreed both times—So, I’m responsible.”

“Even if that’s true, he could have used a condom, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, well, we didn’t have one and I told him I was on the pill… I told him it was okay. And I admit that by then I didn’t want him to change his mind.” Maybe it sounds lame. Maybe it was stupid as hell. Maybe he’s supposed to learn from his mistakes like his father would say.

“Yeah, it’s verified—he’s as stupid as you are,” Scott says matter-of-factly. “I’d never have done it without a condom—pill or no pill.”

“He didn’t knot me either… do I even need to say that? I’m not that stupid. It was risk-free sex, okay? Or at least it was supposed to be.”

Scott snorts. “Yeah, he came inside you… How risk-free is that! That fucking dickhead!? If I see him, I swear—Wait… he didn’t knot you?”

“I told you he didn’t, and don’t! okay? You’re not going to tell him a word. This is between him and me and nobody else. And he did what he did because I let him! I’m the one to blame and if you make me repeat that once more, I’m fucking leaving!”

Scott smiles. “This is your house!” Scott rolls his eyes, amused. “Where are you gonna go?”

“True! Then I’ll kick you out…” Stiles points to the door.

Scott snorts. “Oh my god, you’re so fucked… I was going to say that you’re blinded by the _*Prima Congressus Syndrome_ since you don’t realize all the crap you’re saying—”

“That’s not really a thing. That’s just a myth.” Stiles has certainly heard about it between omegas but he’s never believed it… it just sounded like a load of bullshit.

"Sorry to say that it's been approved by the *SSI. So, it certainly _is_ a thing. The experience has affected your brain whether you want to admit it or not, and he can do no wrong in your eyes… but since you are pregnant and he did didn’t knot you, I think it’s worse than that."

“I don’t have the PCS, okay?—Wait, worse? What do you mean?” Stiles frowns.

“Yeah… probably you don’t have the PCS because you’ve already bonded with him—”

“_Bonded_? We haven’t bonded.”

“Look, I’m not an expert but if he didn’t knot you and you’re pregnant, the only explanation is that you’re mates. I don’t think it can happen otherwise and it’s still rare… I can’t think of anything else.”

“That’s not…” Stiles shakes his head, refusing to accept the possibility. “He didn’t bite me. There was no blood involved. It never went that far. Plus, he would never have gone that far.”

“What does it matter? Many alphas save the bite for marriage. For them, it’s more like a way to make it official but it doesn’t really change anything.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t accept that. We had sex and it was amazing but he’s not my mate, okay? I think I’d know if he was.” Because he should have known if he was. The both should have, right?

“Just talk to me about what happened but please avoid the gory details… just humor me, okay? Forget about everything else.”

Stiles licks his lips and shakes his head. “Do you really want me to tell you?”

Scott simply nods, waving his arm as a go-ahead signal.

***Prima Congressus Syndrome** = First-Time Syndrome  
***SSI** = Sexual Studies Institute

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear from you... Kudos are a nice addition if you liked it.
> 
> Btw, I have 2 other stackson series that you can check out if you want:
> 
> * [All I Saw Was You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408)  
* [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
